Episode 06
Episode 06 Summary With the success in the magic exam, they had been given the chance to recover Tsuganashi Aiba. Momoka Shijou informs them of this, and that if she did not fulfill their promise, they might have resorted to doing it by their own means. She hands Mui Aiba a single bullet containing Binding Magic, which if shot accurately, would give her the chance to capture her brother without harming him. She summons a Black Door using her aspect, which pulls out two of the Ghost Trailers, Takao Oigami and Hotaru Kumagai, and they all follow through it. The students then find themselves in The Ruined World, and a vehicle magically appears there with Tsuganashi and Kippei Washizu. With the trade, Hotaru and Takao are forced to go over to the vehicle, but Hotaru denies being a trailer and this is all a prank, while Takao recalls that their memories must have been wiped. Kurumi Isoshima attempts to thank him again, but he tells her to grow stronger and hands her a mysterious object as Takao and Hotaru are escorted to Kippei, while Tsuganashi goes back to them, and later tries to fight them. However, they protect themseleves against his ice spears. A large key is then summoned, and is spun around and in an aftermath cracks the concerete below them. He attempts to hook onto a building wall with his ice spear as he dangles off as it collapses below him, but Nanami Hyoudou breaks it. However, he launches back up to the ground level, impales two students with ice spears and flies off, while Mui follows her brother hot in pursuit. Kazumi Ida and Takeshi Nanase later follow them, in attempt to retrieve them both. Meanwhile, Momoka and Nippei are seen above a dilapidated bridge, and she claims that he was only her mentor before he became her enemy. He states that they were teammates before, but she claims that she should have killed him. After being accused of not caring about the trade situation, Momoka defends herself that she owed him due to the situation with Mitoka, but he claims his innocence only for her to attack him, but he dodges the blade. They later get into a magical duel, and he recalls his Destructive Magic, and that his attack can melt anything with his dissolve spell by just laying his eyes on it. He claims that everything around them will melt in thirteen minutes, and they both draw their blades in a battle. The bridge then collapses in their duel, and he compliments her serious power. She teleports her sword behind him in a strike to give an illusion that she was there, but he claims it's predictable, but is shown to be right back where she originally was and summons an arsenal shot. This causes the blade and bullets to go right at him, and he flies high in the air to escape, but the chains latch around his leg, capturing him, and dragging him down into a black ditch and shutting it in front of him in which he can have fun dying there by her words. It later explodes, seemingly killing him. However, blood starts to drip down her forehead and she is confused, and thinks that due to him being dead his magic shouldn't affect her no longer. However, he emerges from the river still intact to her surprise and explains how he's still alive. He announces it's been eight minutes since he cast his spell on her, and her clothing is ripped up, she's bleeding and with bruises across her body. She later tries to finish him with Space Arc, but he still remains against the suction and she still continues to slowly die from Dissolve. However, a car from the debris is sucked up, which collides with Nippei and sucks him into the portal, and Momoka falls down into the ocean. Mui, Ida and Takeshi find themselves inside a mysterious ice lair, which is Tsuganashi's castle. Mui states that they'll need to break through the ceiling due to their being no entrance, and Ida volunteers to do it to show off the flames he's been learning with all of his practice lessons. He summons fire from his ring, and it fires at the ceiling but does not destroy it. However, various ice spears attempt to impale them inside the lair, and they swiftly dodge them. Takeshi summons Liberate, and Ida hands him a bullet to load into the cartridge. The force of ''Union! Blast Fog ''sends him flying back onto the ground, with an explosion. Mui informs them that when two magicians share bullets that the other made, they have to be on the same wavelength in order for it to successfully work. He reveals to have been thinking of his lunch while doing it, explaining why it failed. Takeshi attempts to retrive his sword, but after getting a grip on it, his hand along with the sword are frozen solid. Mui eventually shoots through the ceiling to go chasing after her brother after becoming frustrated with him. She finds herself by his thrown, and he drawes his sword while Ida tries to burn through the ice blocking Takeshi from escaping. He realises that he should have never given up on Gekkou Nanase, and tells Ida to destroy the ice with one giant blast and he follows his orders. Meanwhile, Mui continues to try and reason with Tsunagashi despite his memory loss about them, and after asking him what he'd really like to be doing, he silences her and attempts to make her stop. She tells him her misery after being alone and away from him, and in a shock, he blasts her onto the ground. As he's about to finish her, the place goes up in flames as Takeshi and Ida return, in Mui's defence. Mui then gets up, and informs Tsuganashi that her only request is for him to smile like he once did before, and that no matter what that if he's happy, she will be too. She admits that his change in personality from gentle to careless upsets her, and she slowly cries, only for tears to noticeably drip from his own eyes. He realises that he was crying, and gets a quick flashback of past memories, and Mui prepares a bullet which she loads into her cartridge. She begs him to return to the way he used to be, and summons ''Liberate ''which causes her gun to increase in length drastically. This enrages Tsuganashi, and he charges at them but she fires the bullet, but the scene shifts to Momoka and Nanami, as the principal is shown to be recovering from her wounds and that Nanami was revealed to save her. Nanami claims that she needs to rest for a few months, but Momoka states that she'll get infested with mushrooms but Nanami replies that she'll bathe her daily, embarrassing her. Tsuganashi is shown to be recovered in the infirmary, as Mui rests her hand on his and he bids her a good morning. She hugs him in relief, glad that he's back and tells him to never go away again. Kippei is shown to be alive, and in the academy and meets Violet, who is shocked that he's still in fine condition after what happened. She brought them together to find a candidate for their missing fifth student, and asks for his suggestion. However, he promptly killed two of the men with them, shocking Violet, and he reveals that Kamura will shortly awaken and that the reborn trailers would continue and the episode cuts off. Characters Category:Episodes